


momo haru goes to a candle store

by hewwo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hewwo/pseuds/hewwo
Summary: i don't even know what a candle is





	momo haru goes to a candle store

Kaito bounced on his heels slightly as he walked alongside his girl friend, Maki. Valentine’s day was coming up soon and he wanted to buy her a gift like any good boy friend would, and Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars and famous even in space was going to be the best friend anyone could ask for! There was one problem though, he didn’t know what to get.

Flowers? Too cliche! Also he was allergic to pollen. Chocolate in a heart shaped box? He doubted Maki would enjoy that, also he may or may not eat them before they could even make it to her. But what other options were there for a perfect gift?

Speaking of Maki, her eyes were trained on something far off in the distance and when Kaito turned his head to try and see what she was looking at, an idea popped into his head. She was staring at a Yankee Candle™ store with an average amount of interest in her eye, or, uh, he assumed. She was looking at it and that was good enough for him!

Grabbing her hand, he was accidentally thrown by surprising her like that but it was in the direction of the candle store so that was okay. Getting up and dusting himself off, he pointed to the store, waving his arm energetically.

“Harumaki, over here! Let’s check out this store!” He yelled, even though she was already right in front of him, and being too caught up in his plan to be the best boy friend ever, he hurried in without waiting for a response.

The first thing he noticed when he entered was the very potent smell. He’d never actually been in a store like this before and it was kind of exciting. All the candles were in glass jars and providing a variety of colours. A new appreciation for candles spontaneously filled him plus the overwhelming need to smell all of them.

Grabbing the closest one to him, he read the label ‘freshly mowed lawn’ and took a good whiff. Well, it certainly did smell like grass, he would know, but this wasn’t exactly gift material, was it? Grabbing another one, ‘whiskers on kittens,’ he didn’t exactly know what that was supposed to smell like, but he believed the candle. At this point Maki had caught up to him and he handed her the candle to smell, only for her to instantly drop it.

“Kaito, what are we doing here?” She asked, voice devoid of emotion and Kaito realized she wasn’t thrilled to be here and suddenly felt guilty for just dragging her along.

“Well, you seemed interested in the store and I just wanted to get you a really good gift, since you told me no one’s ever done that for you on Valentine’s day.” He explained, rubbing his fingers over a scar he had on his hand. “To be a really good boy friend, you know?”

Maki sighed and fiddled with her hair slightly. “I just noticed it was a new store, I don’t actually care about candles, Kaito. I… I appreciate the thought but you don’t need to do anything for me, it’s okay. Also stop saying you’re my ‘boy friend.’”

“Maki, I’m sorry I didn’t ask, and as a man I promise to make this up to you.” Kaito said, realizing his blunder and how he probably ruined her afternoon, but then added. “But aren’t I a boy and your friend? Your boy friend?”

“Stop being so dramatic, I don’t care, and you know what it sounds like.” Maki puffed out her cheeks and blushed a little, and Kaito who genuinely could not think of what it sounded like in the moment just dropped the issue.

Remembering the candle, he looked down at the floor. The glass was shattered beyond repair and the wax part inside was also broken. There was no way they could just put it back on the shelf and move on with their lives. 

“Here, I’ll pay for it just to show how so- HARUMAKI WHAT THE FUCK!”

Maki had dropped a lit match on the remains of the candle, which had somehow burst into flames. In his shock Kaito staggered back and knocked several other candles down and into the fire to create a very nice smelling catastrophe.

In the chaos, Maki had scooped him up and ran out of the store, before the sprinklers and fire alarm could even activate. Quietly under her breath she whispered,

“Not if there’s any evidence.”

And at that moment Kaito remembered that his girl friend was a former assassin. At least being this close-up, he could see a little smile on her face. Looked like she had fun after all.


End file.
